The Beginning of It All
by essielynn007
Summary: Cassiopeia Lavonte has many dark secrets as she returns to Hogwarts. As she struggles in her life, she comes across an unexpected Ally, Draco Malfoy. What will become of this newfound friendship? Will something more happen?
1. Chapter 1

Alone. Darkness. Honestly, these two words best describe my life. Granted, the war might be over, but even Evil still finds a way to corrupt so much good. My name is Cassiopeia, but I prefer to be called Cassi. I'm in my last year at Hogwarts and I am uneasy about going back. But honestly, anywhere other than home is where I would rather be. You see, since I was 8 years old until I turned 13 years old, my parents allowed horrible things to be done to me. They thought if they let him do these things to me then his appetite would be appeased. My parents never came to save me from him and now I know why. My Uncle has been dead for years now and I should feel much safer than I do. However, the haunting memories have never left me and no one is truly there to comfort me. Well, enough about me, let's get on with when my life started to turn around for the better.

"Cassi, you need to get up or you will miss the train!" screamed my mother.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way to my closet. I threw on my jeans, my burgundy blouse and threw my black hair into a messy bun. I sat in front of my makeup stand and applied my makeup to my tired face. As I looked in the mirror, I saw my green eyes staring back at me that held so much pain and betrayal. Slowly, I got up and gathered my things for Hogwarts.

My mom and dad apparated me to Platform 9 3/4 and we kissed and said goodbye. I found an empty compartment and opened up my sketchbook. I was sketching different magical creatures and nature scenes that always have made me full of happiness. However, my happiness was short live thanks to Pansy Parkinson. My compartment door flew open and I came face to face with the beast herself.

"Well well, look what we have here Drakie. Doesn't Cassi look so miserable and ugly?" Pansy squeaked and snickered. All of Draco's cronies all started to laugh and mock me. But something was different, normally Draco joined in, but his eyes looked into mine with sorrow and empathy.

"Pansy, don't you have something more important to do? Like actually coming up with much better insults and making yourself more attractive?" I retorted returning my gaze to my drawings. I heard Pansy scream and she went back to her apartment with Crabb and Goyle. However, I felt someone sit down beside me and I glance over.

"Those drawings are amazing. Have you always enjoyed drawing?" Draco asked looking into my sketchbook.

"Yes, ever since I can remember drawing has been my outlet to express my thoughts and happiness." I said with uncertainty of why he cared.

Draco stood up and gave a small smile and said, " Well Head duties call, I hope to run into you more Cassi Lavonte." With that, he walked out of my compartment quietly closing the door. I stared in awe at the door and I wondered how he even knew my full name.

*Draco's POV*

Abandoned. Monster. These words often play in my head all day and all night long. After the war, my family's reputation went downhill so very quickly. Granted we are still very rich, but many people lost respect for us. Thanks to Potter and his friends, my family was spared from Azkaban, which would've resulted in the Dementor's kiss.

Today is the day I go back to Hogwarts for my last year. I have mixed feelings about this if I am being completely honest. I am so excited to see my friends and play Quidditch, but with the war brought much death and devastation that I honestly think many people would rather see me dead than alive.

"Draco honey, let's hurry to Platform 9 3/4 so you are not late!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted.

I sprinted down our Marble stairs and joined my mother and father. We apparated to King's Cross and said our goodbyes. I got on the train and was happily greeted by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. I attempted a fake smile as Pansy wrapped her arms around me. Mind you, I really do not like Pansy, but she has been there for me and it's hard to shake her away. We all sat down in our compartment and that's when I saw her. Cassi Lavonte quickly walked past our compartment and settled into her own. I always wondered about her because she has kept to herself and no one really knows much about her. Pansy saw me look at Cassi and she was immediately filled with rage. She grabbed Crabbe, Goyle, and I and dragged us to Cassi's compartment.

"Well well, look what we have here Drakie. Doesn't Cassi look so miserable and ugly?" Pansy squeaked and snickered. While my "friends" were laughing, I couldn't help but look at Cassi and see her eyes full of pain and sorrow. I had this longing in my heart to take her pain away and make her whole again. But wait...how is this feeling possible? I barely even know her! Just then I heard Cassi reply in a strong sarcastic voice, "Pansy, don't you have somethign more important to do? Like actually coming up with much better insults and making yourself more attractive?"

Internally I laughed, but before I could comment Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle stormed off in anger. I sat down next to Cassi and noticed her drawings. I commented on her drawings and joy filled her once sorrowful eyes. Sadly, I wish I could have stayed so much longer, but being Head Boy I had to go meet Professor McGonagall and none other than Hermione Granger (Head Girl) to go over Head duties. I said my farewell to Cassi and sadly walked to the Head's compartment. That feeling in my heart of wanting to make her happy was pounding evermore.

*Cassi's POV*

Carefully, I put my sketchbook away and got my Ravenclaw Robes on. The train came to a stop and we all got off and got into the carriages. We all headed toward the castle and I started to think.I was nervous about going back to Hogwarts, but in my heart something felt as if finally something for once in my life was about to go right. 


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Goes

Chapter 2: And So It Goes

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, all of us students were able to go to our rooms to unpack and set up anything we wanted in our rooms. I somberly climbed the stairs into my room and started putting my clothes in my dresser. I always have felt safer here in my room at Hogwarts, because it gives me hope that nothing can hurt me here, not even my nightmares. Just then, the door opened and my roommate Holly bounced in happily.

"Well, hello there stranger! I have not heard from you all summer! How have you been doing Cass?" Holly remarked as she plopped onto her bed.

"I've honestly been better" I exclaimed while focusing on unpacking. However, I could not hold back the tears that silently slid down my face. I felt Holly wrap her arms around me and I could not hold back the tears anymore.

"Cass, I know the nightmares and memories have never left you alone, but I want you to know that you are so safe here. No one would let anything like that ever happen to you again. He's been gone Cass and he can't hurt you anymore."

I looked at Holly and smiled, "Thanks Holly. I really appreciate you being my friend and always being there for me."

Holly just smiled and helped me clean my face and apply new makeup. Once our unpacking was done, we both exited the room to go meet our fellow students in the Great Hall for dinner.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, Holly and I found our way to the Ravenclaw table and sat down by our friends Tyrone and Lianna. After the normal welcome back speech, the food appeared and we began to eat. My friends were laughing at random fun stories they had experienced, but all the while I focused on slowly eating my food. However, I felt a pair of eyes on my back and when I turned to look over my shoulder, my eyes connected with steel grey eyes: Draco Malfoy.

I quickly looked away and of course, I can feel my cheeks redden. Why is my heart fluttering in my chest? This is Draco Malfoy of all people! I finish my food quickly and head towards the library. Hopefully, drawing will be able to distract my mind from those amazing and purely wonderful silver eyes in my mind.

Draco's POV:

Her. Why is she stuck so much on my mind? I barely even know her, and yet it's as if I've known her my whole life. The smile in her eyes when I watched her draw her beautiful sketches, gave me this sense of a warm loving feeling throughout my entire body.

Sitting in the Great Hall at dinner, my desire for food slowly waned away as I scooted my fork to and fro across the plate. My mind was fully distracted by thinking about Cassi that I was oblivious to anything Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were saying.

"Drakie Poo! Are you even listening to me at all?" Pansy squeaked while ferociously shaking my shoulders.

"No Pansy, I do not really care what you're talking about. Most of it only consists of your pathetic self help confidence boosters that only tear others down" I replied not even glancing in her direction.

I heard Pansy huff as she turned to her friend Milicent Bulstrode and started talking the latest gossip with her.

I glanced from my plate and that's when my heart stopped. There she was at the Ravenclaw table laughing with her friends and having such a great time. The way her eyes smiled made me smile wide as I continued to look at her.

Suddenly, Cassi looked right back at me and our eyes held onto a gaze that felt as if it was a wonderful glimpse of a loving eternity. My heart filled with such love that I could not explain to anyone and a longing of wanting to be right next to her forever. She broke our eye contact and ran out of the Great Hall. I watched her leave and was honestly disappointed she was gone, but I had this feeling that I wanted to get to know her a lot more and to get closer to her.


End file.
